A photographic light-sensitive material is generally composed of a support such as a glass plate, a paper, a plastic film, or a plastic-coated paper having coated thereon light-sensitive photographic emulsion layers and, if necessary, layers for constituting the photographic light-sensitive material, such as interlayers, a protective layer, a back layer, an antihalation layer, an antistatic layer, etc. A photographic light-sensitive material is frequently accompanied by undesirable influences by the contact friction occurring at the contact portions of the photographic light-sensitive material with various devices, machines, cameras, etc., in the production steps thereof such as coating, drying, working, etc., or in the treatment such as winding, rewinding, or transporting of a photographic light-sensitive material in the case of photographing, developing, printing or projecting, or the contact friction between the photographic light-sensitive material and dust, fiber waste, etc., attached to the photographic light-sensitive material, or further the contact friction between the surface and the back side of the photographic light-sensitive materials themselves. For example, there are the occurrence of troubles by the accumulation of electrostatic charges, the formation of scratches or abrasions on the surface of a photographic light-sensitive material at the emulsion layer side or the back side, the reduction in the driving property of a photographic light-sensitive material in camera or other devices, and the formation of film waste in camera or other devices.
The most serious problem in the troubles caused by the accumulation of electrostatic charges is that the accumulated electrostatic charges in a photographic light-sensitive material are discharged before processing the photographic light-sensitive material and the light-sensitive emulsion layers are exposed to light caused by the discharge, whereby the exposed portions cause spot-like stains or twig-like or feather-like stains after developing the photographic light-sensitive material. This is so-called static mark, which greatly reduces or, as the case may be, completely lose the commercial value of the photographic light-sensitive material. The phenomenon is very troublesome problem since the occurrence of the phenomenon cannot be confirmed before development. Also, the electrostatic charges accumulated on the surface of a photographic light-sensitive material or a support film for a photographic light-sensitive material cause a secondary trouble that a dust is liable to attach onto the surface thereof or a coating solution cannot be uniformly coated on the support film.
Furthermore, the attenment of dust on the surface of a photographic film causes a serious problem after development, particularly, in the case of negative film.
That is, it will be easily understood that when the images of the negative film are printed on a positive film or a photographic paper, the existence of dust on the surface of the negative film causes a serious trouble for the formation of the print inages.
One of the methods of removing the troubles caused by electrostatic charges is to release the electrostatic charges in a short period of time before the charges are discharged in the photographic light-sensitive material by increasing the electric conductivity of the surface of the photographic light-sensitive material.
Accordingly, as a method of increasing the conductivity of the support of a photographic light-sensitive material or various coated surface layers, it has hitherto been attempted to utilize various hygroscopic materials or water-soluble inorganic salts, certain kinds of surface active agents or polymers. For example, there are polymers described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,157, 2,972,535, 3,062,785, 3,262,807, 3,514,291, 3,615,531, 3,753,716, 3,938,999, etc., surface active agents described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,651, 3,428,456, 3,457,076, 3,454,625, 3,552,972, 3,655,387, etc., and metal oxides, colloid silica, etc., described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,700, 3,245,833, 3,525,621, etc.
On the other hand, various methods of obtaining photographic light-sensitive materials having an improved physical property that the photographic light-sensitive material can freely move through film magazines, camera gates such as movie camera gates, projector gates, etc., and printing machine gates without damaging layers for constituting the photographic light-sensitive material by increasing the abrasion resistance of the layers for constituting the photographic light-sensitive material or reducing sliding friction of the photographic light-sensitive material have hitherto been proposed. For example, there are known a method of imparting lubricity to a photographic film by incorporating dimethyl silicone and a specific surface active agent in the photographic silver halide emulsion layer or layers or the protective layer of the photographic film as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,522, a method of imparting lubricity to a photographic film by coating a mixture of dimethyl silicone and diphenyl silicone on the back surface of the photographic film support as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,317, a method of imparting lubricity to a photographic film by incorporating methylphenyl silicone having a triphenyl terminal in the protective layer of the photographic film as described in British Patent No. 1,143,118, and a method of imparting lubricity and sticking resistance to a photographic light-sensitive material by incorporating a di-lower alkyl silicone and .beta.-alanine series surface active agent as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,567.
Also, for overcoming the above described difficulty, there are a method of using a liquid organo polysiloxane having an alkyl group having 5 or more carbon atoms as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 292/78 (corresponding to British Patent No. 1,483,673), a method of using an alkyl polysiloxane having a polyoxyalkylene chain as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,958, and a method of using a cross-linking silicone as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,276.
For improving the performance of a photographic light-sensitive material, it is required to simultaneously improve the antistatic property and lubricity (scratch resistance) of the photographic light-sensitive material but the attempt of improving the antistatic property and physical property of a photographic light-sensitive material by using the above described known method encounters the following disadvantages.
That is, there are disadvantages such as bad influences on the coating aptitude at the production of a photographic light-sensitive material, the formation of scum in processing solutions, the occurrence of attaching substances on rollers, the reduction in antistatic faculty after processing, and the reduction in lubricity. The reduction in coating aptitude is in the formation of uneven coating at the case of coating, for example, silicone on the back surface of a support of a photographic light-sensitive material and coating silver halide photographic emulsions on the opposite surface of the back surface, and also the formation of scum is closely related with a surface active agent such as a coating aid and an emulsifier used, which causes serious film troubles such as uneven coating, etc. Also, the reduction in antistatic faculty causes attachments of dust on the surface of a photographic light-sensitive material and, in particular, in the case of a negative photographic film, the attachment of dust gives serious problems for the formation of images at printing onto photographic papers.